


Stolen Glances

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: 2016]





	Stolen Glances

These stolen glances we've shared over the years

I have always loved

and hated them

Loved because I knew you were looking at me too

Loved because I knew you also feel the same way

Loved because I knew you loved it too

Hated because I knew it hurts you too

Hated because I knew it was a reminder of what we are not

Hated because I knew it was just that

Just stolen glances

Just that

And not more

Because we both thought it was better of being just that

We never thought that it was hurting us more than it should


End file.
